codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Floody16
Welcome Hi, welcome to Call of Duty Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nazi Zombies page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CodExpert (Talk) 23:10, August 10, 2010 YOUR BACK!!!! Glad to see your back, and that you posted on Deniable Ops :P -MerchantofDeath 23:02, November 30, 2010 (UTC) FUCK YEAH!!!!!!!!! :P -MerchantofDeath 02:16, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Good night. Don't let Charlie catch you by surprise 0_0, lol. -MerchantofDeath 03:04, December 1, 2010 (UTC) HOLY SHIT, AMBUSH!!!!!!!!!!!! :P *starts to fire blindly into jungle*. Glad you lived, BTW, lol - MerchantofDeath 21:29, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Charlie would probably get passed that too. You need......Napalm...... -MerchantofDeath 21:48, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey, on an off topic note, how would you feel about a story called "Burger Town Heroes"? I thought of it when I was reading a Sgt. Foley meme( RAMIREZ!!!! Washington D.C. is under attack, DEFEND BURGER TOWN!!!!!), and I thought I could make a comedy out of it. Course, I'm not good with comedy always. - MerchantofDeath 22:04, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and thanks :) -MerchantofDeath 19:49, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll check you fanfic -MerchantofDeath 21:08, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Just keep trying with the stories though. If you want to see how bad I was, go look at "War on the Homefront". -MerchantofDeath 21:15, December 4, 2010 (UTC) "I might get some action", lol :D. .........forgive me :'( -MerchantofDeath 21:22, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I wanted to ask someone this.... How's my The Open Window Project article ( http://codfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/The_Open_Window_Project)? MerchantofDeath 21:44, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Lol thanks. I might do a fanfiction on that, as soon as I finish my other ones :|. The idea of a Nazi officer getting torn apart by an inter dimensional monster is swwweeeeetttt! Problem is that I'm not that imaginative with monsters :( MerchantofDeath 22:44, December 7, 2010 (UTC)- Nazi Zombies I found the story pretty good. Although there wasn't alot of action, it kind of explained what the hell went down in Der Glocke. I would just check the grammer for words and the sentences, since you put down "knew weapons" instead of "new weapons" in the intro. -MerchantofDeath 01:02, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I also like how you included the messages from the real game -MerchantofDeath 19:27, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: The Open Window Project Yeah, but when I get to it, I'm probably going to have a story about how the Russians are advancing, and the find one of Doctor Nast's labs; and maybe even a one section story where Dr. Nast invites Dr. Maxis to a demonstration, to rub it in his face :P -MerchantofDeath 23:12, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Characters from the Project Sure, go right ahead. Who were you thinking of taking anyway? My Wunderwaffle iz missin 22:23, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Pulling out characters By all means, knock yourself out. Literally. JK My Wunderwaffle iz missin 20:15, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Go ahead. My Wunderwaffle iz missin 18:39, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Kid SEAL I finished writing Kid SEAL. Help spread the word around this wiki and the COD wiki. (I'm trying to get attention, aren't I a bastard?) Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 22:15, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Character Picture Thanks for consulting me about the picture Floody16. The top one's good CAPace1 17:44, December 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Your Character in "The Hunt" Here you go. Not exactly as how I envisioned it, but with a few changes, it's close enough. Delta 4-7 03:46, December 27, 2010 (UTC) O MAH GAWD I AM SO HAPPY. I was so frikkin' bored being teh only one on the wiki. Will you make a character for my new FF? Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters/Radio/ 23:59, January 7, 2011 (UTC) The Sickness is Spreading... The Ballistic Knife is a soviet Russia weapon, illegal in the US. I doubt their own soldiers would use it. 23:31, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: I was only confused on how he got a ballistic knife. I bet he learned how to use it by playing Black Ops. :P 00:31, January 30, 2011 (UTC) No, it would be theoretically impossible as a Spec Ops soldier working for the US to have a Ballistic Knife. Unless, in Scott's case, you stole it. I was not confused. I was pointing out an incorrect thing in your FF. I simply missed the tiny detail that made it theoretically correct. It is, as of this current stte in time and place of the universe impossible to theoretically confuse the BBP09 gun firearm expert, theoretically. 23:08, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Admit it, I confused you. And wat up with the "Jajajajajajajaja" 00:07, January 31, 2011 (UTC) 115 WARNING: Do not read this if you get creeped out easily. About Test no.3, Edward Richtofen was not terrified of the blood. A former unliscenced surgeoun would generally be used to blood and guts. He is in fact similar to an algolaniac. When he said, "Oh, Oh my god..." He was actully aroused by the blood and guts. Seijana 17:12, March 5, 2011 (UTC)